Centurion Model 005 (D8)
The Centurion Model 005, also known as the Cylon War Centurions, were the primary Centurions during the twelve and half year’s conflict. History Created 53.5 years before Operation Homecoming, Ianuarius 1947 A.E. on the Colonial Calendar, the 005 was designed after the failure of the 003, and the disappearance of the 004. The 005 was rushed into production because of the financial loss taken by Graystone Industries with the disappearance of the 004 and the failure of the 003. Because of this, the 005, was equipped with a larger Meta-Cognitive Processor or MCP. This was done because of the cancellation of the Model 005NC, the non combat version of the 005. The larger MCP allowed the 005 to service in all aspects of Colonial society, whereas previously, Military Centurions were different from Civilian Centurions. Models 005 The 005 was the standard Centurions of its Model. The 005 was designed for primary ground combat but would go on to serve in all aspect of Colonial society with the cancellation of the 005NC. Cyrus, leader of the Cylon Fundamentalists, is a 005. 005C The gold plated command version of the 005. As the name suggests, the Command Centurions were designed to command the first generation of Basestar. 005M The marine version of the 005, the 005M, was unlike the standard 005 Centurions in that the 005M was designed for boarding acting, amphibious operations, ship-board security, and planetary-landing operations. 005P With the introduction of the Cylon Raider Mark I, the 005P was created as the pilot version of the 005. These were the first Centurions designed with the ability to operate support craft, including, but not limited to: Raider, Viper, and Raptor. No longer limited to just ground operations, the Centurions now have both Capital Ship i.e. Basestar and Support Craft i.e. Raider to launches their revolt against the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The 005P maybe one of the most important Centurions design ever, because without the 005P, the Cylon Revolt would never have succeeded. 005R A lighter weight, faster version of the 005 designed for Reconnaissance. Commando Centurion A heavier armed Centurion designed by the Centurions themselves and later seen during the First Cylon War. The Commando Centurions first appeared roughly 50 years before Operation Homecoming and was designed to carry out raids against Colonial targets that was either heavier defends or behind enemy lines. Cylon Centurion Model 005.PNG|Centurion 005 Cylon Centurion Model 005C.PNG|Centurion 005C Cylon Centurion Model 005M.png|Centurion 005M Cylon Centurion Model 005P.png|Centurion 005P Cylon Centurion Model 005R - A.PNG|Centurion 005R Commando Centurion.PNG|Commando Centurion Notes All images are created by CanisD. According to BSG’s canon the 005 is actual label the 0005. However, Allen Knott sees this as a mistake; primary because they are other mistakes in the document seen during the Miniseries, i.e. the misspelling of Centurion. The 005, 005C, and 005P are canon designs; all three of them seen during Razor or Razor Flashbacks. However their D8 labels are not canon because of the above mention reason. If the Miniseries document is correct, then 005 is actual label 0005; 005C would be 0005C; and 005P is 0005P. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Victorious Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Cylons Category:Centurion Model Category:Stub-Working on it